


Forward March

by G_the_G



Series: Avengers University [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awesome Phil Coulson, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grad Student Darcy Lewis, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: Darcy makes some big decisions and new friends who also think Steve is an idiot.





	1. Chapter 1

Coulson was staring intently at his computer when Darcy stepped into his doorway, but he looked up before she even needed to knock.

“Darcy, please, come in.”

He hadn’t finished his invitation before she’d rushed forward and plopped into the chair across from him, all nervous energy.

“I’m going to do it.” He merely raised his eyebrows, so she elaborated. “I’m going to apply for the PhD program.”

He nodded without a word, but she could tell he was pleased; his eyes actually crinkled a bit at the corners. “While I am certainly glad you came to this decision, this means your work is cut out for you.”

“Because you’re going to be a tough advisor?”

“Yes. But also because the deadline for late applications ends in a week and it would be best if you were accepted into the program without wasting a year.”

Already on a bit of an adrenaline rush, she felt her heart clench at his suggestion. “Are you kidding me? I don’t even have any letters of recommendation! Not to mention the personal statements.”

He inclined his head with a small half smile. “It will be tight, but I will provide one of the letters of recommendation. For the rest, I’m sure you can handle it, what with your powers of persuasion, but you best get to work.”

She was pretty sure she looked like a fish gaping at him and his sheer, purposeful obtuse reaction. “Why don’t I just wait until I’m done with my Master’s to apply?”

“Because it’s far more effective to combine your graduate programs. My daughter can attest to that.”

“Daisy? The geologist?”

He smiled fully at that. “I see you were paying attention in class.”

Grasping for distraction, she shrugged. “You revealed so little that was actually personal and non intentionally misleading. I had extra time on my hands, so I made a bet with some other kids in class about who could gather the most about you.”

“I won’t bother to ask who won," he said with a proud smirk. "I’d rather discuss your summer plans. You’ll start acting as a TA once fall begins, but before then you can help me with some research. In the coming years, you’ll be able to focus more on your own research and projects.”

She blinked at him a few times before she could say anything. “You’re already talking about it like I’m in the program. Short timeline aside, I'm not even sure they'd accept me. I mean, I know I'm smart, but we always get these freak geniuses here.”

Phil’s face became more serious and he leaned forward to address her more directly. “Darcy. You’re one of the brightest students I’ve worked with and I already know you have amazing organizational abilities. I know who else has applied, the budget, and your abilities. I’m not saying it’s sure, but if you put forth the work I know you’re capable of, you _will_ get in.”

She stared at him, unsure if she was more flattered by his faith in her or his seeming omniscience. 

Seeing that she’d listened, he nodded once and sat back up. “Now, your summer plans. You're free to start helping me with some research, yes? Because my last candidate Jasper left much to be desired."

Shaking herself, Darcy forced herself to actually answer his question instead of staring at him. Especially since he included a name in his comment. Phil gossiping meant serious trust. “That, uh, works for me. I always worked over summer to save up money.”

“Good.”

Remembering that Phil had a good deal of international focuses, she tried to ask nonchalantly. “Do I get to go anywhere for your research? Like, away from here? Because I could go for some distance from campus right about now.”

Phil’s eyes narrowed a bit and he took a couple seconds to respond. “No travel is required. And I know I’m asking for trouble by broaching this topic, but should I be worried that you’re so inclined to run away from campus?”

“Oh, you know,” she gestured casually, “sense of adventure, longing for travel, failed romance efforts, a general sense of blah at the end of the semester. The usual.” She knew he'd heard all her comment, none of it would have escaped him. But she’d expected him to take her explanation in hand and move on, not wanting to become involved.

Instead, his brows came together, and he clasped his hands in front of him, focusing intently on her. “I’m assuming this has something to do with your question from our previous meeting. It’s not everyday I’m asked about the student/faculty dating regulations, so I don’t believe you asked in passing or for mere curiosity.”

“Guilty.” She said and then sighed, wrinkling her nose. “But that point is moot now.”

He watched her face for a couple seconds, and when he next spoke, his voice was soft. “Do I need to have a word with other faculty or departments to ensure things are satisfactory in the future?”

She shook her head emphatically, worried he was imagining her making a fuss. “No, there won’t be any problems from me-” she cut herself off as her brain registered what _exactly_ he had said and what he was really offering. “You’re not asking if I’m gonna be a stalker or violent or anything. You’re going papa bear.”

His lips and eyes both twitched, but his serious air didn’t lighten in the least. “I wouldn’t say ‘papa bear,’ as you so wittily describe it. But I do like to ensure that all my researchers and coworkers are able to work in a safe and comfortable environment, and if there is anything I need to do or can do, I will.”

Darcy fake coughed, trying to dislodge the lump she suddenly had developed in her throat. Because undying support from Kate and Jane had been amazing as she tried to figure out and get over the fiasco in Steve's office, the blind support of Phil was unexpected and so much more than she would've ever hoped for. “Thanks, but I got this.”

He held eye contact for a couple seconds before nodding. “All right. But don’t think I’ll give any actual romantic advice. I don’t do fairy godmother or matchmaker efforts.”

She snorted. “Of course not, Phil. _Of course_ not. You're only the muscle. Glad we cleared that up.”

“Yes. Now get out of my office. I don’t want to see you again until you’ve scheduled an official visit with  me as your PhD advisor.”

She laughed and stood, cheered further by his attitude that everything would work out. Because she really wanted to feel like she had her life in order in at least one area right then. 

“Sir, yes sir!” she saluted and gathered her things, making her way out the door with the biggest smile she’d had in days. Her amusement only grew when as she savored the small sigh she knew he purposely let her hear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes progress and everyone should be proud

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Jane Foster, Thor Odinson, Kate Bishop, Laura Kinney-Howlett, Ian Bagby, Erik Selvig, Peter Parker  
Subject: I GOT IN!!!!                                                                                                                                               

In case you didn’t know, starting fall I’ll be officially a PhD candidate.

And yes, in a few years time, you will all be required to address me as Dr. Lewis.

  
From: Thor Odinson  
To: Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, Kate Bishop, Laura Kinney-Howlett, Ian Bagby, Erik Selvig, Peter Parker  
Subject: Re: I GOT IN!!!!                                                                                                                                               

This is wonderful news! I know Jane has not yet checked her messages so I will tell her unless you wish to do so yourself. However, we must celebrate!

 

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Thor Odinson  
Subject: Re: I GOT IN!!!!                                                                                                                                               

No, you go ahead and tell her! This way I can have a proper dramatic entrance next time. But what did I tell you about hitting reply all? Come on Thor, you have how many degrees and you still do that?

 

From: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
To: Darcy Lewis  
Subject: Re: I GOT IN!!!!                                                                                                                                               

Honestly, I’m just surprised it took you so long to agree to it. You’ve always wanted to have a conversation that began with exchanged greetings of “Doctor.”

 

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Laura Kinney-Howlett  
Subject: Re: I GOT IN!!!!                                                                                                                                               

Doctor Kinney-Howlett:

How very correct you are. It has always been one of my goals. And don’t worry. I haven’t forgotten about getting your data. I’m stopping by later today.

Sincerely,

Soon-to-be Doctor Lewis

 

From: Kate Bishop  
To: Darcy Lewis  
Subject: Re: I GOT IN!!!!                                                                                                                                               

TOLD YOU! When you gonna make it home? We need to celebrate!!!

  


From: Ian Boothby  
To: Darcy Lewis  
Subject: Re: I GOT IN!!!!                                                                                                                                               

Congrats!

But does this mean you won’t help me out anymore when Dr. Foster forgets she needs to give an exam until two days before?

 

From: Darcy Lewis  
To: Ian Boothby  
Subject: Re: I GOT IN!!!!                                                                                                                                               

Get your girlfriend to help you, you dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we are COMPLETELY ignoring how long it usually takes to hear back about these types of things. Call it Coulson magic. He called in a favor with the powers that be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy does a favor and finds herself right at home in another lab with another scientist.

The biology building was outdated, dark, and a little musty, and Darcy couldn’t help appreciating the Aesthetic of it all. She enjoyed the hideous posters on the walls and the flyers for Darwinian symposiums right next to flyers calling to rename said Darwinian symposiums. But soon enough she came to the lab she was looking for and peered around the open door jam. Across the room, a middle-aged man with graying, curling hair that she wanted to pat was leaning over to peer through a microscope. Not wanting to surprise him and have him ram his eyes into the viewers, she took a couple heavy steps before knocking on the door. 

“Dr. Banner?”

His head popped up, and he took off his glasses to squint at her. “Yes? Can I help you?”

He looked familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him, so she focused on why she was there. “I’m Darcy Lewis, but my friend Laura Kinney-Howlett wanted me to ask you a couple questions for her.” She held up the printed list of questions she’d brought with her.

Suddenly his shoulders slumped. “I never answered her email, did I?”

Darcy chuckled. “Nope, but it was somewhat expected with science types.”

He tilted his head with a wry smile of acceptance and she suddenly placed how she knew him. He made that same face a few weeks earlier when he made a massive score playing frisbee and had to acknowledge the congratulations from his teammates. Though he was far more relaxed and demure than the beast she’d seen during the game. It was hard to believe, so she had to double check. 

“Wait, you did some ultimate with Thor, right?”

He perked up as he nodded and looked at her more closely. “Yeah, you work with Dr. Odinson?”

“No, I did some TA work for Dr. Foster.”

“So you’re in astrophysics?”

She laughed quietly, her connection with everyone in all the different fields of the hard sciences was truly weird. “No, I’m actually in Poli Sci. When Thor showed up, I was just doing a favor for Jane...again.”

“Poli Sci-,” he trailed off thinking to himself. He was deep in thought for a second and then coughed, but Darcy thought it had sounded like a gasp as first. He still took another couple seconds to say anything else, and when he did, she didn’t think it really accounted for his reaction. “Do you work with Dr. Coulson?”

But despite the shift in his mood, she couldn’t help a proud smile. “I do now, he’s officially my PhD advisor as of today.”

He stepped forward with hand extended to shake hers, and she was mildly surprised at the strength in his grip.

“Congratulations and good luck! I remember getting my own PhDs. It can be grueling but worth it. And you’re in good hands then. He’s come out to ultimate a few times.”

She was going to ask about the whole multiple PhDs thing but got sidetracked by his last comment. “Really? Phil does ultimate?” Darcy, in her excitement at the prospect of blackmail, forgot about the paper in her hand and crinkled it in her fist. “Oops.”

Dr. Banner chuckled and held his hand out. “As much as I’d love to share stories, you should probably let me look at those questions to remind myself what research and data I should send.”

Darcy handed them over with a smile. “She added some to her original email, not sure if you saw it but not wanting to be too rude and intrusive by sending another if you had. But don’t feel like you have to do this now. I don’t want to interrupt whatever you’re working on.”

He looked over to the microscope she had gestured to and shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’ve been working for a while now and this way I can tell my wife I did take a break today.”

She narrowed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was nearly 3:00 in the afternoon and she had the sneaking suspicion he was a lot like her favorite astro-genius. “Let me guess, you haven’t even had lunch yet.”

Dr. Banner sheepishly tucked his chin with a smile. “Guilty.”

“You genius types,” she muttered with a sigh and set her bag down on a nearby table, shifting mental and social gears as she talked. “Okay, because I’m poor, I’m gonna request you give me some cash or something since I can only afford to feed myself. With said cash I’m going to go pick up some lunch for you, and while I’m gone, you are  _ not  _ going to get distracted by research or anything else.”

“Oh, you don’t have to-” Her bland expression cut him off, and he quickly realized her getting him lunch was inevitable. “What if I work on that email for your friend while you’re gone and then promise to eat whatever your bring?”

She thought about it for a couple seconds before making a counter-offer. “How about you work on those while I’m gone, and when I get back you eat your lunch while providing me any and all dirt you have about working with ole’ Phil back in the day. Especially the embarrassing stories.”

His chuckle was soft and quiet, but it came out easy enough. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Bruce totally figured out who she is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce agrees: Steve is an idiot

From: Bruce Banner  
To: Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanova, Tony Stark, Sam Wilson   
Subject: Lolita                                                                                                                                                         

Steve is an idiot.

 

From: Tony Stark  
To: Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanova, Sam Wilson   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                    

I am so glad you guys finally chose to include me on one of these group emails. Because yes Steve is an idiot. I have well-documented evidence. But what did he do this time? 

Also, what’s with the literature references. You start a book club without me?

 

From: Natasha Romanova  
To: Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson  
Cc: Jane Foster, Thor Odinson   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                    

Bruce. I’m sure Tony was added by an accident. I have removed him and added other interested parties. I believe we’re all up to speed on what our idiot friend did, but how did you decide to become involved?

 

From: Bruce Banner  
To: Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanova, Sam Wilson  
Cc: Jane Foster, Thor Odinson   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                    

She came by my lab because I forgot to respond to her friend’s request for data. She forced me to take a break, eat a real meal, and talk about something other than research. Steve messed that up for himself. He is an idiot. 

 

From: Sam Wilson  
To: Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanova  
Cc: Jane Foster, Thor Odinson   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                       


I met her too when she was turning in the official documentation for her PhD application. She had some valid points about the inanity of us still requiring physical copies. Plus, she’s funny. If I wasn’t Steve’s friend, I would make a go for it. 

 

From: Jane Foster  
To: Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanova, Sam Wilson  
Cc: Thor Odinson   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                    

While I’m glad you all now understand the sterling qualities of  _ my  _ friend, what are we going to do about the stupidity of  _ your  _ friend?

 

From: Sam Wilson  
To: Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanova  
Cc: Jane Foster, Thor Odinson   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                    

Nat, this is your forte. What should we do? I say we just lock them in a closet. 

 

From: Natasha Romanova  
To: Bruce Banner Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson  
Cc: Jane Foster, Thor Odinson   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                    

While that might work for some, not here. Besides, I gave him  _ encouragement _ from the beginning as well as a  _ gentle  _ reminder after he messed it up. It’s up to him now. If he wants to make it better, he has to fix it. I do not clean up messes. 

 

From: Sam Wilson  
To: Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanova  
Cc: Jane Foster, Thor Odinson   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                    

Can you at least start working out with him then? As much as your husband and I try to keep up, we're only human. 

 

From: Bucky Barnes  
To: Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanova, Sam Wilson  
Cc: Jane Foster, Thor Odinson   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                    

Speak for yourself. But I second the locking them in a closet. She seemed very intelligent when we met, she could get the conversation started. 

 

From: Thor Odinson  
To: Bruce Banner, Bucky, Barnes, Natasha Romanova, Sam Wilson  
Cc: Jane Foster   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                    

I would not recommend the closet technique if you value your friend’s health. Darcy is still very fierce about this topic and may be prone to violence in such a small confined space.

 

From: Tony Stark  
To: Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanova, Sam Wilson   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                    

Why haven’t I heard anything from this chain.  Are you ignoring me?

 

From: Natasha Romanova  
To: Bruce Banner Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson  
Cc: Jane Foster, Thor Odinson   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                    

Bruce, it is your fault that Tony was included at all. You have to tell him he wasn’t supposed to be on the chain. And if I start getting multiple emails from him a day before then, I’m holding you personally responsible.

For the rest of us, I propose we let this one lay for a little longer. I would like to hope that Steve can handle this himself. Besides, he’ll only forgive me for beating his ass during sparring sessions so many times.

 

From: Tony Stark  
To: Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Natasha Romanova, Sam Wilson   
Subject: RE: Lolita                                                                                                                                                    

Guys?

**Author's Note:**

> And now that I'm remembering, I hope you don't forget I'm [awww-brain-no](http://awww-brain-no.tumblr.com) on tumblr and would love for you to stop by.


End file.
